¿Que Hacen Mamá Y Papá?
by Dina Hatake
Summary: Reiko, la hija de Hatake Kakashi y Haruno Sakura, una noche escucha un ruido y ella decide salir de su habitación y averiguar que ocurre, pero no era consciente de lo que se encontraría una vez abierta la puerta de la habitación de sus padres D:


¿Qué hacen papá y mamá?

- ¡Kakashi! ¿¡Que estás haciendo?! - mamá grita a papá.

Mamá está sonrojada y papá le está sonriendo, no sé que es lo que le hace gracia, y tampoco sé por que se sonroja ahora mamá. Pero si papi sólo le ha puesto la mano en su muslo. Ellos dos están juntos en el sofá, y yo estoy en el sillón delante de ellos leyendo un libro de cuento.

Hoy papá está un poco extraño, no le quita la vista de encima a mamá no para de besarla y hacerle cariñitos, tantos que hasta me siento un poco celosa y he visto alguna vez que le tocaba el culo, y ella no para de sonrojarse, de veras no entiendo. Cuando papá me mira con cariño yo no me sonrojo, simplemente le sonrío, él me coge en brazos y después me hace cosquillas en mi panza.

- Reiko, es hora de dormir. - esta vez es mamá quien me coge.

Me sube también en brazos, y me lleva a mi habitación. Me recuesta en la cama, me arropa y me da un beso en la frente, papá hace lo mismo después.

- Buenas noches, cariño. - me dice mamá.

-Que descanses hija. - habla papá.

Apaga la luz del techo, cierra la puerta y toda está oscuro, pero mientras pasan los minutos mis ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad.

Ah, no me he presentado, yo soy Reiko y tengo cinco años, estoy en mi cama, intento dormir pero no lo consigo, si no me duermo pronto mañana me costará mucho levantarme para ir a la academia. Pero es que estoy un poco extrañada, mamá y papá durante la cena no paraban de hacerse mutuamente miradas raras, es decir, se miraban un momento, cerraban un poco los ojos y después sonreían. Ya sé que se quieren mucho pero, normalmente lo que hacen es darse un beso y luego ya no hacían nada. Pero hoy era diferente, me preocupa que se encuentren mal, aunque si sonreían eso quería decir que estaban contentos.

Mamá a veces se enfada con papá, al parecer siempre le regaña cuando le ve un cuento en la mano de tapadera de color naranja, no sé por qué nunca me quiere leer el cuento que lleva, y mamá tampoco quiere. Papá me dice que eso no es un cuento si no una novela que todavía no puedo leer, me pregunto cuando podré o que tiene ese libro para que no pueda leerlo, me entra un poco de curiosidad. Pero ahora tengo que dormir. Cierro mis ojos verdes, que son como de mamá y un poco de mi cabello plateado se me pone en la nariz, pero no me molesta. Todo a mí alrededor está volviéndose oscuro ahora, estoy a punto de dormirme. _Ah, Kakashi… _¿Uh? ¿Qué ha sido eso? Me incorporo de la cama y miro a los lados por si se ha caído algún peluche, pero no hay nada fuera de su sitio. _Oh, nena..._Esa es la voz de papá ¿ocurre algo? ¿Por qué le ha cambiado el nombre a mamá? "Nena" nunca lo había escuchado. Ahora no son ruidos casuales lo que oigo, son más constantes. Viene de la habitación de mamá y papá.

No sé si está bien que me levante ahora pero, tal vez les ocurre algo, me salgo de las sabanas y pongo los pies descalzos en el suelo. No quiero hacer ruido, porque no quiero que ellos se den cuenta de que estoy despierta. Abro la puerta, pero no la cierro, de esta manera llamo menos la atención. Avanzo lentamente hacia la habitación que no está muy lejos de la mía, a medida que avanzo los ruidos son más fuertes y claros. Son sonidos que nunca había escuchado, de veras estoy preocupada y tengo un poco de miedo. Ahora estoy delante de la puerta de la habitación y no sé por qué algo me dice que no debería abrirla, que debería darme la vuelta, volver a mi habitación y dormirme. Pero la curiosidad me puede, pongo la mano en el pomo de la puerta y lentamente lo bajo. Cuando ya está del todo bajado tiró solo un poco la puerta hacia delante, pero es suficiente para poder ver.

Finalmente veo, pero no entiendo, de veras nunca les había visto haciendo nada parecido. No sé que representa que están haciendo.

Los dos están desnudos y papá está encima de mamá haciendo los mismos ruidos que hace un momento estaba escuchando, mamá está debajo de él con sus brazos y piernas rodeándole todo su cuerpo. Es como si lo estuviera abrazando, pero con muchas más ganas y amor. Papá está tocándole los senos, pero despues pasa a morderlos, pensaba que eso solo lo podía hacer yo, cuando era un bebe claro. Ahora papá acerca su cara a la de mamá y la besa en la boca, pero no es como los besos que se dan siempre, me da un poco de asco la manera en que los están haciendo ahora. Llego a ver como sus lenguas se están tocando la una a la otra. Des de luego yo nunca quiero besar a alguien de esa manera. Finalmente se separan, pero lo que hacen después me deja más sorprendida que con el extraño beso de hace unos segundos, papá a introducido el 'pito' en el 'puvi' de mamá. ¿Eso no duele? Además no lo encuentro limpio, es por ahí por donde orinamos, ¿no les da un poco repelús? Me pregunto, pero no puedo ya que papá hace el mismo ruido de antes pero esta vez mucho más alto.

- Shh, Kakashi, que... Reiko está... durmiendo. - a penas mamá logra pronunciar ya que los ruidos que ella está haciendo ahora casi no la dejan hablar.

Sus ruidos son diferentes a los de papá, los de de ella son muy suaves como el viento, y los de papá son como un lobo gruñendo.

- ¿Cuanto hace... que no lo... hacemos, Sakura? - papá responde tranquilo pero puedo notarle impaciencia en su voz.

Mamá no contesta, sólo gira la cabeza y le dice que siga. Él empieza a moverse hacia delante y después para atrás, hacia delante después atrás, y ese movimiento no cesa. Ahora los sonidos de mamá son mas altos y claros, y ya no tan bajitos. Sus caderas están chocando cada vez más rápido, me he dado cuenta de que cuanto mas rápida la velocidad más fuertes se hacen los ruidos. Ya no sé cuanto tiempo llevan así, pero no puedo dejar de mirar, aunque pasa algo que me sorprende bastante. Cuando el movimiento finalmente cesa, veo que un líquido de color blanco se escurre por las piernas de ambos y va a parar a las sábanas. Después papá sale del puvi de mamá y su pito está también manchado de blanco.

- Que nostalgia... ¿verdad? - dice mamá rompiendo el silencio y intentando respirar de manera normal.

- Ya lo creo. - contesta papá, pero vuelva a hablar. - ¿Otra vez? - se lo dice con una sonrisa y arqueando los ojos.

- Claro, tu no eres el único necesitado. - mamá le rodea el cuello con los brazos mientras lo besa de esa manera tan extraña de nuevo.

Y vuelta a empezar, vuelven a hacer ese movimiento, que empiezo a pensar que si lo hiciésemos en la academia todos seriamos buenos en taijutsu. Pero de nuevo mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por unas lágrimas que veo que caen de los ojos. Tal vez papá le esté haciendo daño, y yo lo esté permitiendo, no sé si es cierto pero no quiero arriesgarme a mamá sufra. Me decido y abro la puerta de un golpe.

- ¡Papá! ¡No quiero que hagas daño a mamá! - es lo primero que digo al abrir la puerta.

Ellos enseguida giran la vista hacia mi, se separan enseguida oyéndose un ruido un tanto viscoso y se tapan con las sábanas a la velocidad de la luz. Me miran sonrojados, y... y yo no sé que hacer. Tengo la sensación de haber presenciado algo que no debería haber presenciado.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Són casi las doce de la noche aquí en España, me aburría y decidí escribir este One Shot :D<strong>

**Decidme en un review si os ha gustado o no ;)**


End file.
